


Don't thank me

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nothing? No Additional Tags, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel takes Harry to her house, Harry needs to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't thank me

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of this drabbleish HP/Undertale Xover. Let me know how it is, cuz if everyone hates it, then I'll post it for those who go crazy over the quiet fandom of this crossover. :P
> 
> Yeah, I have my OTP's all set. Stay tuned to find out!

Toriel led Harry through the ruins to a small home embedded in the walls. Harry looked it over, getting the feeling that this home was guarding something, or being hidden.

“This is your new home,” Toriel spoke as she led Harry inside.

“I’m sorry, but I have a home,” Harry said, looking up at the goat with sincerity in his eyes.

“Uh, come along, I have a surprise for you,” Toriel said, leading him inside quickly. Harry frowned at her back as she ran into the kitchen, returning with a slice of pie in her hands Or was it paws?

“I didn't know if you preferred butterscotch or cinnamon, so I used both,” Toriel handed the plate over. Harry took it gently. 

“Thank you, but we really must talk now. I can't stay here for long.”

“Why must you leave? Is this home not enough?” she said with a sad expression. “It's not much, but it is homely, is it not?”

“It is,” Harry said. “You misunderstand. I can't stay here because there is something I need to do. Something in this, Underground?” he said, looking at the motherly figure in question.

“Yes, the Underground. You must not leave. There are monsters that would kill you.”

Harry scoffed. “No offence, but I have had people out to kill for the last five years. Maybe more.” At Toriel’s horrified gasp, Harry continued. “I have means to protect myself.”

“You cannot! You are just a child!” Toriel argued. Harry sighed. “Why don't you sleep? We can't really tell time here, but in the ruins we know when the sun sets from the hole in the roof.”

Harry nodded and let Toriel show him to the room he was staying in. It was a small room painted a neutral orange with a toy box at the foot of the bed and a dresser with different sized shoes. Toriel guided him to the bed and tucked him in. “Good night, Harry.” 

“Night Toriel,” Harry responded.

When he woke up, there was another slice of pie waiting for him on the floor. Harry fished out his wand and fiddled with it for a moment. “There’s no way they could think a wizard was performing magic down here,” Harry mused to himself. With a shrug, he shrunk the pie slice down and put it in a pocket.

He went out into the living room to try again to convince the nice goat that he had to move on, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the kitchen or other rooms either. Finally, Harry took the stairs downstairs to a purple hallway. Standing with her back to him was Toriel.

“You wish to go home? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now go to your room like a good child.”

“Toriel,” Harry started, but trailed off when Toriel ran ahead. 

“Every human that falls down here meets the same fate,” she continued talking, her face set in a flat expression. “I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child, if you leave the Ruins,”

“Wait a moment.” Harry interrupted. “I can tell you that I'm not like all the humans that most likely fell down here. Look,” Harry hesitated again before pulling out his wand.

“A stick won't do you much,” Toriel stated, but her mouth closed with a click of teeth when he waved it and whispered a spell for some loose stones on the floor to rise. “You are a sorcerer?”

“A wizard, actually,” Harry said. “You are familiar with magic then?”

“Oh yes. Us monsters are made of magic and compassion. Some of us can use it outside of our bodies while other cannot.” She demonstrated by conjuring a flame in her palm.

“I really do have to go,” Harry said.

Toriel sighed. “I know. They all leave eventually.” she looked the 14 year old over. “Could you stay just a little while longer? I could educate you more on the Underground and it's history.”

Harry hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. “I really would take you up on the offer, but there are some things, I feel, that I must learn and figure out on my own.” Toriel nodded.

“I understand, even though i wish I didn't.” She smiled tentatively at the child. “I will give you a parting gift.” she said, passing him a cell phone. “IT has my number in it, but,”

“You would prefer I didn't call.” Harry finished for her. She nodded.

“If you feel you need me, please call, but also please don't otherwise.” Harry smiled at the monster. 

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me,” she said with heat in her voice. “Not until you have survived whatever it is you must do.” Harry nodded once again, and was surprised when he was embraced.

“Please take care of yourself.” she whispered in his hair.

“I will,” he whispered back. “I always do.”


End file.
